


belly aches

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	belly aches

matt hummed, washing and drying off the while harrison sat at the dinner table, softly groaning. matt paused, turning his head to see his boyfriend's eyes scrunched up and mouth twisted up in pain.

"harry? what's wrong?" matt dried off his hands, walking towards the older male and squatting in front of him, taking his hand into his own. 

"ate too much.." harrison groaned, bitting his bottom lip. matt frowned, standing up and gently kissing his boyfriend's brown locks. he helped harrison stand up and move to the couch, where matt then sat down and allowed harrison to sit on the floor between his legs.

he leaned down, burying his face between harrison's neck as he snaked his hand up harrison's shirt, gently rubbing his tummy in a circular motion. harrison sighed in content, melting into his lover's touch, he closed his eyes, letting his boyfriend comfort him and coo loving things into his ear. 

after a while there was soft snoring, matt continued to rub his tummy but looked up to the older one's face, harrison's mouth was parted, drool dripping from his bottom lip as he snored. matt smiled, gently kissing his neck then burying his face into the older boyfriend's hair.


End file.
